dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Anthony Wong Yiu Ming
Perfil thumb|250px|Anthony Wong Yiu Ming *'Nombre:' 黃耀明 / Wong Yiu Ming *'Nombre ingles:' Anthony Wong Yiu Ming *'Profesión:' Cantante, Productor y Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong Discografia *信望愛 (1991) *借借你的愛 (1992) *明明不是天使 (1994) (in Mandarin) *愈夜愈美麗 (1995) *5餅2魚 (1996) *風月寶鑑 (1997) *People Mountain People Sea 人山人海 (1997) *下世紀再嬉戲 (1999) *Walking With Wings 花天走地 (2000) *In Broad Daylight 光天化日 (2000) *CrossOver EP (with Leslie Cheung) (2002) *Acoustic... and a little more (2002) *My 21st century 我的廿一世紀 (2003) *明日之歌 (2004) *若水 (2006) *King of the Road (2008) VCDs/DVDs *Anthony + Jan Live in Music (1998) *In Broad Daylight Concert 光天化日演唱會 (2000) *Anthony x Miriam Yeung Live in Music (2004) *黃耀明滿天神佛攞命舞會Live03 (2004) *HKPO VS Anthony Wong Live Bauhinian Rhapsody(2006) Curiosidades *Aunque las canciones de Wong han abordado numerosos temas y emociones, desde el comienzo de la carrera de Wong, una serie de canciones destacadas en su repertorio se han inspirado directa o indirectamente en el tema de la identidad sexual. Wong había sido señalado en el pasado como "deliberadamente ambiguo, o mejor: opaco, sobre su identidad sexual" 21. La canción de 1988 de Tat Ming Pair "Forbidden Colors (禁色)" y "Forget He or She (忘記他是她)" de 1989 fueron dos de las primeras canciones en la industria musical de Hong Kong en tratar con la homosexualidad y desde entonces se han convertido en himnos LGBT. *En abril de 2012, Tat Ming Pair realizó una serie de conciertos en el Coliseo de Hong Kong para celebrar su 25 aniversario. En la última noche de la residencia, Wong salió públicamente como gay, lo que recibió una gran ovación de la audiencia. Wong dijo: "Después de la primera noche de la residencia, muchas personas me han preguntado, 'Anthony, ¿eres un tongzhi? Y probablemente has leído mi respuesta en los periódicos. No soy un tongzhi si te refieres a un compañero comunista. Si eres hablando de un comunista secreto, ¡entonces no soy un tongzhi! En realidad, creo que desde la letra de 'Forbidden Colors' en 1988, y la letra de 'Forget He or She' en 1989, nunca he tratado de ocultar mi identidad Pero como ustedes y la prensa siempre están dispuestos a preguntarme al respecto, y la prensa definitivamente me preguntará una vez más más tarde, me gustaría decirles, de una vez por todas, que no soy un tongzhi, pero soy un homosexual. Soy un maricón. Espero que otras personas homosexuales y maricones no necesiten ser como la letra de 'Forbidden Colors': "Déjame desaparecer en la noche ventosa y lluviosa y renacer en otra era de sueños". Debido a que estamos viviendo en el siglo XXI ahora, estamos viviendo ese sueño ahora. No necesitamos el permiso de otra persona sobre quién om podemos amar. Para que la gente no tenga que adivinar si soy tongzhi o no. Te estoy diciendo que soy homosexual, G-A-Y, maricón. Amo los hombres. Perdón por eso, todos presionan a los trabajadores. Y debido a que voy a cantar durante otros 20 años más o menos, ya no necesitas preguntarme más sobre esto. Me gustaría aclararlo aquí esta noche. Nunca hablé de esto antes porque estaba preocupado de que si lo hiciera, no tendría nada de qué hablar en el futuro. Bien, así que lo dije esta noche y bueno, eso es todo. Gracias a todos." *La sexualidad de Wong había sido considerada durante mucho tiempo un secreto a voces en la industria de la música de Hong Kong, sin embargo, Wong fue solo el segundo actor de alto perfil en la historia de Hong Kong en aparecer públicamente como LGBT, después de Leslie Cheung en 1997. Wong cofundó la organización benéfica sin fines de lucro Big Love Alliance (大愛同盟) en 2013 para promover la igualdad y la liberación LGBT. *Wong fundó su propio sello discográfico People Mountain People Sea en 1999. También fundó la Renaissance Foundation, una organización benéfica sin fines de lucro en 2012. La fundación "se dedica a fomentar las próximas generaciones de jóvenes talentos creativos. Patrocina la creación independiente e incuba nuevas redes de industrias culturales, estableciendo una plataforma profesional para facilitar la entrada en los mercados internacionales ". *Wong apoyó activamente las protestas de Hong Kong en 2014. A lo largo de las protestas, actuó y acampó con los manifestantes. Wong, junto a Denise Ho y otros, interpretaron la canción "Raise the Umbrella" en apoyo de las protestas. Wong fue una de las pocas celebridades que mostró públicamente su apoyo al movimiento, un acto que fue recibido con elogios de los manifestantes. Como resultado del apoyo de Wong al movimiento, los organizadores cancelaron dos actuaciones próximas, que finalmente se convirtieron en una prohibición total de actuar en China continental por parte del gobierno chino. En 2017, toda la música de Wong se eliminó de los sitios de transmisión de China continental y su nombre no se puede ingresar como término en ningún motor de búsqueda de China continental. En 2019, también se eliminó la música de Tat Ming Pair. Wong continúa apoyando la democracia y la libertad de expresión en Hong Kong y participó en las protestas contra el proyecto de ley de extradición. Enlaces *Wikipedia chino *Facebook *Instagram *Baike.baidu Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:HKProductor Categoría:HKCompositor